This invention relates to storage bags and more particularly to waterproof storage bags of the type used by canoeists or rafters, for example.
Sporting enthusiasts who travel various waterways have need for waterproof storage bags to maintain their gear in a dry, assembled condition. In many cases these enthusiasts travel turbulent, fast water or "white" water sections of rivers and streams in kayaks, canoes or rafts. Waterproof bags are required to keep their gear dry against water spray or against dumping in the event the conveyance overturns or heels over.
Such bags as are generally known usually have front and rear sides, sealed around the edges except at a top closure where access to the bag is provided. To retain the bag's watertight integrity, the top closure is usually folded or rolled and held against unfolding by straps or the like. In one form of prior bag made by the applicant, a closure flap is provided for overlaying the rolled top closure. The closure flap is then secured to the front side of the bag, to hold the top closure seal, by means of turn-tabs or the like.
In some instances, such bags are used to transport gear from boat to camp, or during portages, for example. In these cases, certain efforts have been made to provide carrying straps for the bags. Such attempts have involved securing the strap ends to grommeted apertures in the bag's sealed edges.
Such construction is rather frail, however, for continued lifting or movement of the bag by the straps pulls at the grommet areas, straining the bag edges and seals. This usually and eventually results in a pulling out of the grommet which may rip a hole in the bag, destroying its water-tightness. At the least, the carrying capability of such a bag is usually destroyed or severely hampered.
Accordingly, it has been one objective of this invention to provide an improved storage bag.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide an improved storage bag and harness which does not stress the waterproof facility of the bag when the bag is transported.
A further objective of the invention has been to provide an improved waterproof bag which can be used as a backpack and without incurring undue stress at the points of attachment of the conveying harness to the bag.
A further objective has been to provide an improved waterproof bag with a carrying harness to adapt the bag to backpack use and such that the bag can be opened with the harness in place.
A still further objective of the invention has been to provide an improved waterproof bag and harness with an improved top closure which is held closed by the harness and yet can be opened without removing the harness.
To these ends, a preferred embodiment of the invention includes a waterproof bag having front and rear sides sealed about their edges, except at a top closure portion, and harness securing means extending around the bag through bottom apertures and at least one top aperture in a closure flap of the top closure. In this manner, the harness comprises straps which encircle the bag and actually cradle it around its front side and bottom so that no undue stress is exerted on the aperture areas. Instead, the bag is supported by the harness straps extending around and engaging the bag and the load, and the pulling of the aperture or grommet areas is substantially reduced or even eliminated.
As a result, the lifting or conveying forces are distributed over a large area of the bag and are not localized in a small sealed grommet area such as would be susceptible to tearing. The bag thus retains its waterproof integrity even when heavily loaded or roughly handled to the extent which would rip the grommet areas of previously known bags. The grommeted aperture areas in the invention thus serve to position the harness but do not constitute the major load bearing stress area of the bag.
In another aspect of the invention, the harness straps extend over a portion of the closure flap and top closure such that when the bag is lifted or carried by straps adjacent the rear side of the bag, the straps tend to hold the top closure in a sealed position and do not pull it or stress it in a manner which would weaken it. Even so, the top closure can be opened without removal of the harness.